


Insolitement vôtre - 73 : Mustafar, Mordor, même combat

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [73]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Well both places are made of volcanoes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi s'apprête à porter le coup final à Anakin Skywalker, bien qu'à contrecœur... Mais par tous les Sith, qui sont ces deux semi-Hommes qui apparaissent soudain dans la scène ?!
Series: Insolitement vôtre [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Insolitement vôtre - 73 : Mustafar, Mordor, même combat

**Author's Note:**

> Pas besoin d'une introduction pour présenter ce crossover extrêmement bizarre, il sera très clair :D

\- C'est terminé, Anakin, je te domine ! s'exclama Obi-Wan depuis son promontoire.

\- C'est mal connaître mes nouveaux pouvoirs, répliqua le Jedi déchu.

Soudain, deux petites silhouettes émergèrent au sommet de la colline de cendres noires, derrière Obi-Wan, qui était debout sur l'un de ses versants. Anakin focalisa son attention sur ces nouveaux arrivants, et se tendit, prêt à se défendre.

Obi-Wan tourna finalement la tête vers eux, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ils avaient la taille d'enfants.

\- Euh..., commença le plus enrobé des deux d'une voix tout sauf enfantine. C'est bien ici, le Mordor, la Montagne du Destin, tout ça ?

\- Absolument pas. Ici, c'est la planète Mustafar, répondit poliment Obi-Wan comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu en plein combat.

\- Tu vois ? fit le second à son compagnon. Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû continuer à suivre Gollum. Maintenant, on est perdus !


End file.
